Sailor Moon G: Galaxy; A New Era Is Upon Us
by Cosmic Sailor Sun
Summary: starts in Crystal Tokyo: Crystal Tokyo is being attacked and the original scouts have to send their daughters to the past so they'll be safe. What?! the scouts have daughters?! Yup and they're teenagers no less! Plus they're scouts too! The second daughte
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon G: Galaxy; A New Era Is Upon Us  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
PART 1  
  
An Enemy Appears After Years Of Peace  
  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
"Girls, come on, the ball is starting, " Princess Rini complains, "How long does it take to get ready?"  
  
Fifteen years after Princess Rini and the girls are born, it is a happy time in Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion who are Princess Rini's parents rule Crystal Tokyo. The girls Princess Rini is talking to are the sailor scouts' daughters. Alana is Mars's daughter, Cassandra is Mercury's daughter, Jessica is Jupiter's daughter, Sarah is Venus' daughter, Merindia is Saturn's daughter, Alexandria is Uranus' daughter, Shela is Neptune's daughter, and Pluto's daughter is named Talona. These nine girls are all scouts just like their mothers.  
  
"Coming Princess!" responds Alana. " You guys look beautiful!" Merindia says.  
  
"So do you, Merindia." Shela responds. " Come on the guys want to dance with us!!!!!!!" shouts Jessica. "Calm down, Jessie," Cassandra scolds her, "they'll get their dances."  
  
"Hey, where's Ren?" Alana asks all of a sudden. "Don't worry, she's probably braiding her hair." Rini informed her. "I don't care, Rini. She should stay with us at all times. Me and the girls are her court and I'm gonna find her."  
  
Ren was Rini's twin sister and was also the only one of the ten sixteen- year-old princesses who wasn't a scout, which was odd because everyone could sense the scout power that was in her. Since she wasn't a scout, the scouts' daughters were made her court so they could protect her. The scouts' daughters we're originally supposed to be Rini's court but the Queen discovered new scouts before the princesses were born and made them her court. So when Neo-Queen Serenity had twins, the young princesses were eager to be the new princess's court.  
  
The Mars princess then left the room without saying a word. "Hey, Rini?" "What, Merindia?" " I'm gonna go with her, okay?" "Why?" "Because Alana will need help." "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" the pink haired girl demanded. "You're sister is in danger. Alana and I sensed it last night. We're going to be attacked tonight." "Why didn't you tell us?" Talona asked. "We couldn't. We promised we wouldn't tell. We wanted you guys to have fun tonight, not to worry. When Alana realized that your sister was missing, we knew what it meant. The enemy is here. We told the Queen and our mothers last night. They agreed that we were going to be attacked tonight and that we shouldn't tell you so you wouldn't worry. I have to go join Alana now." The purple haired girl explained, heading toward the door. "We'll come with you." Alex said. "No you won't!" Merindia hissed, "Remember, the Astro Scouts aren't here right now. You have to stay here and protect Rini. But remember, try to have fun. Bye!" Before anyone could say anything else she was gone.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the ball." Shela told them. "But my sister." Rini started. "Will be okay," Sarah interrupted, " Don't worry. Alana and Merindia are on the job and everyone knows that when they're determined they are the best people we have. I remember that one time when a guard hit me, that they got mad and kicked his butt. Then they dragged him to the Queen with me behind them and reported what happened, getting him fired." "I remember that one time when a messenger was here talking to the Queen with all of us there, they transformed and attacked him, and revealed him to be a Negaverse spy." Alex added. "You're right," Rini admitted, "If anyone tries to attack my sister, they'll regret it when they meet Alana and Merindia. Now let's go enjoy this ball!" "Yeah!"  
  
Right as the girls enter the ballroom there is a great BOOOOOM that knocks everyone to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" screams Princess Rini. Then Luna, Artemis, and Diana run into the room shouting, "We're under attack!" With that the real scouts, the King's Generals, Queen, and King take the princesses, who have used their lockets to change into regular clothes, to Sailor Pluto's Time Gate.  
  
" Sailor Pluto, give your daughter the Time Key!" Neo-Queen Serenity shouted and Pluto obeyed, "girls we're going to send you to the past where you'll be safe! You can stay at Sailor Mars' temple!" "We can't go yet!" Cassandra shrieked. "Why not?" Malachite asked her. "Alana and Merindia aren't here yet! They went to find Ren because she was missing and they knew that we'd be attacked! We won't leave without those three!" "Don't worry about them, they know where we are. We told them last night when they informed us about the Earth being attacked today to come here with everyone when it is. Now go! We'll send them when they get here!" Neo-Queen Serenity insisted. "So this will be just like when Pluto sent us back to your teen selves for sailor training, won't it?" Princess Rini inquired, eager to see Serena and the other's teen selves again.  
  
"Yes, Rini it will." Pluto said. "Pluto, you must to tell them what has to be different," Lady Amy told Pluto. " I'll tell them," Lady Hotaru offered. "No don't, I'll do it!" Lady Mina shouted and then said, "Girls it is the same but you can't let our other selves know about you being their future daughters and also scouts.."  
  
She couldn't finish because Luna, Artemis, Diana, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Miliana all ran into the room at that point. "Luna what's happening out there?" Serenity asked. "These girls are attacking the whole palace. There are at least four of them, all the same age as the princesses."  
  
Meanwhile the girls were still stuck on the fact that the teen selves of their mothers couldn't know who they were while the others were listening to the cats. Finaly Talona got brave enough to ask, " Mother why can't we let them know who we are?" "What? Oh. You're still on that. It's because while you're there we may be destroyed and there would be no way of erasing their memories of you." "What!!!!!!!" Jessica couldn't believe her ears. "We're not going," Alex decided for everyone, knowing that her friends would agree, "If we go you might die and you'll need our help! We're sailor scouts, too, we'll help fight!" "Yeah! We're staying!" the princesses decided.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!! "What was that?" Princess Rini asked ready to fight. "Hahahahahaha!!!!!" four girls laughed, sounding like Emerald, one of the Queen's enemies. "Well if isn't the great sailor scouts! Prepare to die!"  
  
"Uranus.World.Shaken! We'll hold them of while you get our daughters through the gate!" Lady Amara said who had, like the other true heirs of the thrones on the planets during the Silver Millennium, transformed into her Sailor Suit. "Right!" King Endymion agreed. "We'll go with them and keep you informed," the cats said. "Do it", Mars hissed then turning her attention to the girls she said, "we love you all good-bye and good luck!" "Good-bye our sweet daughters, be safe!" was all that the sailor scouts could say before King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity took them to the door and pushed the through the gate.  
  
Before Rini went through the gate, Queen Serenity hugged her good-bye and wished her good luck.  
  
Good-bye, Mother, Father. I promise that we'll return to help you fight soon. We won't let you down. Princess Rini thought to herself as the door shut.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Alex shouted as the girls tried to pull her off the now locked door that she was trying to open. They could still hear the battle going on as the girls dragged Alex away from the door.  
  
"Neptune.Deep.Submerge!"  
  
"Pluto.Deadly.Scream!"  
  
"Uranus.World.Shaken!"  
  
"Mars.Flame.Sniper!"  
  
"Mercury.Aqua.Rhapsody!"  
  
"Jupiter.Oak.Evolution!"  
  
"Venus.Love.And.Beauty.Shock!"  
  
"Silence.Glaive.Surprise!"  
  
Almost through Alex realized something. 'Why am I acting like such a baby?' She thought, 'I have to be strong and protect the princess just like mother did for Neo-Queen Serenity. Well there is no turning back now; we're already in too deep. Just then they arrived at the end of the gate. "We're here guys," Talona said, driving Alex from her thoughts, "time to meet the past and our mothers".  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
PART 2  
  
An Enemy Appears After Years Of Peace  
  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
Merindia ran out of the room trying to find her best friend and hopefully her princess whom she was supposed to protect. Turning the corner, she started opening all the doors in this hall calling out, "Alana! Ren! Where are you? Princess Alana! Princess Renity!"  
  
BOOOOOM!!!  
  
"What was that?! OH NO!! They're here! We're being attacked!" Now Merindia was panicking. What do they want? Why are they here? Why do I ask so many questions? Why am I wasting time? I gotta find Ren and Alana. But how? The palace is too big. Oh shut up and use your Scout Universe Telepathy to find her. Okay! I better transform first.  
  
The pretty princess then raised a stick in the air and shouted "Titan.Universe.Power, Make Up!" The galaxy on the stick began to spin, stopping when a picture of a star that had been in the picture of the galaxy appeared. Out of the star came a dark-purple beam that curved and hit Merindia on the forehead disappearing on contact, revealing a mark on her forehead that looked like a capital I with a small line in the middle and two more small lines on the top sides going down. Then, Merindia threw the stick into the air and it became a giant ball of purple energy. Merindia then put her hands in the air like she was trying to grab the ball and her gloves appeared. The ball then hit her in the chest where a broach would be for Sailor Moon and the body of her suit appeared followed by her bows. Merindia crossed her hands around her legs where a skirt would be and her skirt appeared. The ball of energy started circling around her legs, from her knees down and left her knees covered with energy. The energy soon disappeared to reveal Saturn like boots. The energy all came together and formed a tiara that Merindia grabbed and put on her forehead under her bangs so here symbol could be seen flashing under it. Suddenly, a purple flash emanated from the middle of her tiara and a purple jewel with her symbol in it appeared. Merindia then got in her pose of her sitting down on nothing but air with her ankles crossed and her hands on top of each other just below her knees, and her winking once.  
  
Her transformation done, Merindia, now Sailor Titan started her Scout Universe Telepathy. "Oh I hope she's transformed." Sailor Titan said to herself, then got on her knees touching her jewel and broadcasted her thoughts toward her friend. 'Sunlight. Sailor Sunlight can you hear me? Sunlight, calling Sailor Sunlight can you hear me? This is Sailor Titan. Sailor Sunlight.'  
  
Realizing her friend wasn't responding, Titan pulled out and made a new plan. She knew that the Scout Universe Telepathy could be heard when your not transformed as well as when you are, so she couldn't understand why Alana wouldn't respond. Then she got an idea that would surely get a response, even though it was mean.  
  
"Oh well," Titan thought, "it may be cruel but I need her help to find her." So she started her Scout Universe Telepathy again. 'Sailor Sunlight, please respond before I have to use desperate measures.' But Alana didn't respond. With a sigh, Titan used her 'desperate measures'. 'ALANA HINO, YOU BETTER GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND RESPOND BEFORE SARAH KISSES ZYLION!!!!!' That was all she said before she cut off. "That'll get her attention" Titan, again, said to herself.  
  
Everyone knew that ever since they met, Alana had had a crush on one of the guards, Zylion and unfortunately, so did Sarah. Everyone loved teasing them about it and thought that it was real funny except for Ren and herself. That was probably why they were Alana's best friends. No one really knows what Zylion thought of it because he hardly spoke about anything other than work.  
  
But Merindia knew because she wasn't going give up until she did. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She had followed Zylion to his post one night and straight-out asked him which one of the two did he like. But he wouldn't tell her. That was when she got mad and demanded that as the princess of Saturn, he should tell her what she wanted to know and he still refused. She was about to order him to tell her when she saw the look of pain on his face and stopped, then apologized and began to leave but he stopped her. He said that he would tell her only if she promised to keep it a secret and of course she agreed, but what he told her saddened her because she knew now why he didn't ever try to go out with her friends and why he made her promise not to tell anyone who he loved. He knew that if she told Alana and Sarah that it would hurt them badly to know. That it would take along time for them to get over the fact that he didn't love either of them. That it was she, Sailor Titan, Princess Merindia of Saturn that Zylion loved. And that she loved him back. And she certainly didn't dare tell them about the diamond ring he had given her or dare to tell them about how he proposed to her. But she didn't dare think of that now, either. She didn't dare to do a lot of things but there was no time to waste because she, like her true love, had a princess to protect.  
  
* * *  
  
Alana woke up in a pile of dust and rubble of what had been the royal garden with a familiar voice in her head talking to her. '.light. Sailor Sunlight can you hear me? Sunlight, calling Sailor Sunlight can you hear me? This is Sailor Titan. Sailor Sunlight.' The voice then broke off. "What is so important that Merindia is using the S.U.T" Alana wondered and then remembered the battle she just had. Then Merindia/Titan's voice came back on. 'Sailor Sunlight, please respond before I have to use desperate measures.' The voice paused for a minute and then came back. 'ALANA HINO, YOU BETTER GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP BEFORE SARAH KISSES ZYLION!!!!!' And again, Merindia/Titan's voice cut off. Alana had enough and decided to reply her friend's messages. Already being transformed it did take long to start the S.U.T.  
  
'Geez Titan! Do you have to be so loud?!!! I mean for crying out loud, you almost broke my eardrums!' Sailor Sunlight mentally shouted. 'Sorry,' Titan replied, 'hey is Ren okay?' 'REN!' Alana shrieked, 'I almost forgot about her!' Alana shouted running to her princess' side and checking her over for anything serious. 'She's okay. They're only a few scrapes and bruises here and there but nothing serious.' 'Good. Now were are you and I'll be right there. Remember we have to get every one of us princess' to safety and you'll need help with Ren. The Queen probably already has the others through the gate.' Titan told her. Alana agreed and quickly told her were she was.  
  
' 'What used to be the garden?' What do you mean by that?" "I mean what I said. The girls I fought trashed the garden. Now all that's here are the chunks of crystal that it was made of.' Alana explained and that was all that was said until Titan got there.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alana! This is horrible!" "I know." Sunlight said sadly as she picked the only two of Ren's favorite flowers that were still alive and put one in each of Ren's meatballs making the front of the meatballs look like they were made of the flowers. "Let's go. Our mothers are probably in danger." "Right!" Titan agreed and picked up Ren. When Sunlight went to help, she shook her head and told her, "If our moms are in danger, then we need to help them. I'll carry Ren and you help our moms fight, got it?" and Sunlight reluctantly agreed, leading the way.  
  
They finally reached the secret passage to Sailor Pluto's Time Gate and saw their mom's fighting girls not much older than the teen scouts them selves. Sunlight looked again and noticed that they had sailor suits on and that they must be scouts too, and relayed what she saw to Titan who agreed with her.  
  
"Ready?" Sailor Sunlight asked her friend with an evil grin on her face. "You bet," Sailor Titan replied with the same look on her face as her friend, "They'll regret ever messing with us. Now lets go." Titan put Ren down in a safe place and got beside Sailor Sunlight. "Do your thing, Fire Princess." "Oh you know I will." Sunlight smirked then got ready for her attack.  
  
* * *  
  
Sailor Venus was beginning to think that they wouldn't survive this battle when she and her fellow scouts saw their enemy getting ready for the kill. She looked to her left and saw Mercury, Mars, and Neptune trying to stand up. To her right she saw Pluto, Uranus, and Saturn on the ground, Jupiter helping them stand. She limped over to her left and helped Mercury up, then Mars and Neptune. "I don't think we're going to make this one guys." Venus told them. "You got that right sailor stooges." One of their attackers said. "Why are you doing this?" Serenity asked. "Oh we're not doing this to destroy you," the girl with hair like Catzy said sweetly, "We're doing this 'cause our boss told us to. You see, the four of us are the daughters of the four sisters you guys turned good. I'm Kitty, the daughter of Catzy. This is Prism, the daughter of Prisma. This is Tiger Lily, or Lily for short, the daughter of Avery. And this is Peregrine the daughter of Berty." "SHUT UP YOU MORON! YOU'RE GIVING EVERYTHING AWAY! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHO WE ARE!" "Sorry, Prism." The one called Kitty apologized. "Save it!" Prism snapped.  
  
"Man, Prism acts just like her mother did when she was evil." Neo-Queen Serenity whispered to the scouts which made them giggle and King Endymion just got a sweat drop. "Now its time to die, sailor scouts!" Lily shouted. "Lily, wait," Peregrine wailed as she grabbed Lily's arm, "We shouldn't kill them." "And why not, Peregrine?" Lily demanded. "Because we were only told to mess up the place not to kill the Queen and her court." "Your right," Lily admitted with a sigh, "Guess we can't kill them."  
  
"We should ask the boss first." Prism offered acting nice now. "Agreed." The three girls other than Prism all said in unison then Lily started to summon their boss. "O' great master of the powers of the world, I shall summon you here by the power of your name! CHAOS! ARISE FROM THE OTHERWORLD AND GUIDE US WITH YOUR POWER!! ARISE!!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Did she say Chaos?!!" Serenity shrieked worriedly. "Oh no," Mars whispered then spoke up, "but I thought Rini and your past self killed him, Serenity." "So did I." the Queen replied. They didn't have any more time to talk because a ghost of Chaos appeared.  
  
"Why have you summoned me here?" the ghost demanded. "Boss, we want to know if we can kill the Queen and her court." "No. Leave them." " But sir." Lily started. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!" " N-No, sir." "GOOD. NOW DO AS I SAY! LEAVE THE QUEEN AND HER COURT AND KILL THEIR DAUGHTERS!" "Y-yes, sir. O-on it, sir." "Good. Now don't disturb me again unless it's important!" "Y- yes, sir" Then, poof, and he was gone.  
  
All of the evil scouts breathed sighs of relief. "I thought we were in big trouble when he started yelling at us." Prism said shaking. "Yeh, me too." Kitty agreed. "You were scared?" Lily mocked, "I had to talk to him!" "Guys?" "What is it, Perry?" Prism asked affectionately. "Why are we working for him if he's so mean to us and why are we scared of him? I mean, we could take him out easily." Peregrine demanded. "Hey, settle down, Perry!" Lily laughed, "None of us know why except Kitty. After all, she's the one who told us to do what he says. So ask her." "Because," Kitty started, tears coming down her cheeks as everyone looked at her, "Because. because he. he took our moms. He kidnapped them. That's why they're missing. He said that if we don't do what he says, then he'll kill them."  
  
"What?!" Prism demanded. "Mom!" Lily cried as she fell to her knees. "Mom? Mom! MOMMA!!" Perry cried, just standing there in shock. "I. I'm sorry. I. I shouldn't have told you." Kitty said still crying.  
  
"What do we do now, Prism?" Lily asked after a while, while the scouts just watched, feeling sorry for them as Saturn went around healing everyone. "We do the only thing we can do." "And what's that, Prism?" Kitty asked. "We have to destroy the scouts' daughters." Prism said sadly. "I thought that would be it." Kitty admitted, "Though we don't want to, I guess we have to do it, for our mothers. Even though they wouldn't want us to, we have to." "Agreed." Prism. "So our new mission is to kill the scouts' daughters." Lily conformed sadly. "We just have to find them now." Kitty said. "They went through the Time Gate." Perry informed them.  
  
"Sorry but your not getting through." Mars interrupted. "What? Hey how did you get healed so fast?" Lily demanded but then she saw Saturn heal Pluto, "Oh, that's how. Hey girls? How about we hurt them before we go?" "Fine with me." Prism said and shot beams at Uranus and Venus. "Sure." Kitty agreed and shot beams at Mars and Saturn. "Ooh, target practice! Sounds like fun!" Perry shouted gleefully and shot beams at Mercury and Neptune. "Hey leave me some! It was my idea!" Lily yelled and shot beams at Jupiter and Pluto. "HAHAHAHAHA! This is fun!" they all yelled and then shot beams at Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.  
  
Suddenly, Kitty got hit by a huge fireball and was knocked to the ground. "KITTY!" the other three girls shouted, then looked accusingly at the scouts and demanded, "WHO DID THAT?" "Not me" all of the scouts and Queen said in unison. "I did it!" a voice shouted above them. Everyone looked up to see two girls in sailor suits jump down and land in front of the sailor scouts.  
  
"Who are you?" Prism asked with a hint of interest. "We have no time for that!" Kitty snapped as she rejoined her three friends, "That girl with the red hair burned me!" "Cat! Stop yelling!" Prism scolded. "Sorry but that really hurt! HEY, WAIT!" "What?" Lily asked. "If those chicks have a sailor suits on and they look a lot younger than the others, than they must be some of the scouts' daughters! You know, the ones we have to kill!" "You have a point, Cat, and even if they weren't them we'd still have to get her for burning you." Perry told her. "Wait a minute! That red head, the one who burned Cat, she looks familiar!" Perry exclaimed. "Your right! She's one of the three girls that we fought in the Royal Garden!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. All this talk about killing us and they don't even know who we are. I think we should at least tell them who we are. What do you think, Titan?" The mysterious girl said. "I agree. It's just pathetic to kill someone when you don't even know who they are." The other figure mocked. "Shut up! You could at least tell us who you are. " Perry snapped. "Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper! I think someone needs a time out." The second figure teased. "Now for our introductions," The first girl started, "I'm Sailor Sunlight, daughter of Sailor Mars and on behalf of the Sun and Mars, I shall punish all evil!" The light suddenly revealed a girl about the age of sixteen in a sailor suit. "I'm Sailor Titan, daughter of Sailor Saturn and on behalf of Saturn, I shall punish all that is evil!" The light then revealed the second figure to be a girl of sixteen in a sailor suit, too. "And that means you!" they said in unison. 


	2. Sailor Scouts, Here We Come

AN: Hi I'm Cosmic Sailor Sun but since I doubt you came to hear me talk, here's ch. 2  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Sailor Scouts, Here We Come  
  
Part 1  
  
Cherryhill Temple in Cross Roads  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" POOOOFF "Owww!" "Couldn't you have warned us about the fall, Talona?" Rini asks her. "Sorry, I thought you would have remembered." Talona said dryly.  
  
"Alright Grandpa, I'll see what that noise was! " Raye shouted. "Raye, wait I'll protect you." "I don't need help, Chad." "Alright you don't need help but I'm still coming," Chad said stubbornly.  
  
TRRRIIIPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! "Owww!" "Owwwwwww!!!!!!!!!" "Chad are you alright?!" Raye asked him. "I'm fine Raye but what did I trip on?" Chad asked. "You TRIPPED on ME!!!!!!!" Alex shouted startling them.  
  
"Who are you?" Raye asked her suspiciously. When she saw Rini, she got in a battle stance. "Hey! We're not here to hurt you so chill out!" Cassandra told her. "And why should we believe you?" Chad asked with a sneer and was just as surprised as Raye when the others came into view. " Because we wouldn't lie." Shela offered. "Or because we're telling the truth." Alex added. "Uh, Alex? That's what I just said." "Gomen." "And how do we know that what you say is true?" Raye asked the girls.  
  
"You don't." Sarah told them. "You'll just." Talona started. ". .Have to." Rini picked up where Talona left off. ".. Believe us." Jessica finished.  
  
"I believe you", Raye said, "I don't know why but I believe you. Hey, do I know you or something?" "I don't think so," Rini responded even though she knew why Raye was  
  
asking, she still said, "why do you ask?" "No reason", Raye said, "its just that I'm getting a weird feeling of dejavu." "Who are you anyway?" Chad asked. "We are sisters who have just moved here and were wondering if we could stay here when Alex tripped and your friend tripped over her."Rini stated in one whole breathe. "Yes you may stay. Lets see there are seven of you and it's late so lets get you to your rooms." Raye tells them. "Okay!" they eagerly say. When they got to their rooms they introduce themselves and then they get a late night snack and get ready to go to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Raye? I was meaning to tell you something." Rini began as Raye was leaving the room. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Raye inquired. "No. I just wanted to tell you to expect three more girls. Three of my sisters stayed behind to get some of our belongings and to delay the evil creatures that were destroying our city. But I know that they're alive and on their way.  
  
"Their names are Alana, a red-head with a mean temper, Merindia, a laid- back kind of person who can, believe it or not, heal things, and Ren, a sweet, gentle hearted kind of girl who's always there for you. Despise all of our differences, we are still sisters."  
  
"Wow what a story!" Raye exclaimed while thinking to herself, 'Could the evil creatures that attacked Rini's city be the new enemy I've been censing? Or could she and her 'sisters' be the enemy? Maybe Luna and Artemis would know. Either way, I still should keep an eye on them.' "Don't worry, your sisters are welcome to stay if they like, as are you." "Great!" Rini shouted happily, then added before leaving to go to sleep, "And we appreciate you letting us stay here like this. Most people we know would have ordered us to get away from them and never come back" "We wouldn't do that, after all, that's how Chad ended up here." Raye informed her with a giggle. "Oooo, looks like somebody has a crush!" Rini teased and started smiling when Raye began blushing. "Good-night, Raye. I'm going to bed now." Rini declared, ending the conversation. "Good-night." Raye managed before she fell asleep on her bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots." Kitty snapped furiously, obliviously pissed at being made fun of. "Sunlight, Titan, where's Ren?!" Neo Queen Serenity asked hysterically. "Don't worry your highness. She's safe." Sailor Titan informed her. Sailor Titan turned her gaze back to the girls she was supposed to fight and added, "Although I can't say the same for them."  
  
As she talked, Titan had the strangest feeling that she was missing something. 'Hmm. I know I'm missing something important, something that we said a few minutes ago, but what could it be?' Suddenly it dawned on her. 'Of course! How could I have missed it!' she silently shrieked to herself. Kitty's words played over and over in her mind as she chanted, "Of course! How could I have missed it! It was in front of me the whole time!" over and over again, quickly drawing everyone's attention to her.  
  
"Uh, Titan, are you okay?" Sailor Sunlight asked her fellow scout, but only got another, "Of course! How could I have missed it! It was in front of me the whole time!" "Um, no offence or any thing, but I think your friend has gone crazy." Perry said to Sailor Sunlight. "I don't care what she's gone, just SHUT HER UP!" Prism yelled at Sunlight, while having her hands over her ears, "She's driving me NUTS!" "I'll try, but I can't guaranty that I'll get her to stop." Sunlight said. "PLEASE! Just try! If you don't, I'm gonna end up hurting her." Perry shouted. "Alright, alright. I'll try but first, tell me who you are." Sailor Sunlight said. "We are the Sailor Dark Moon Family. We're actually just cousins but its close enough and we're still family. I'm Sailor Falcon, and I have power over birds." Perry stated proudly. "I'm Sailor Jewel, and I have power over any jewel. In other words, I can possess any jewel." Prism also said proudly. "I'm Sailor Cat, and I have power over any type of cat, from tame to wild." Kitty gloated. "Attention hog." Lily sneered, then turned to Sailor Sunlight, "Hi. I'm Sailor Flower, I, like Jewel, can possess things. My talent is flowers. Now will you help your friend?" "Sure and thanks for telling me who you are. Now to help Titan." Sailor Sunlight went over to her friend and Sailor Saturn, who had gone to her daughter's side when she started chanting the little phrase. "Saturn how is she?" "I can't get through to her. It's like she can't hear me." Saturn said sadly. "Hmm. Maybe I can get through to her. We've been best friends since we were kids, so I think I might be able to reach her." Sunlight informed them. "Oh please do try, Sunlight. I'm afraid she might be in danger if she isn't helped soon. Sailor Saturn begged, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry." Sailor Sunlight assured, "My strategy has never failed in the past." "Oh, really?" Jewel asked interested, "Wow, I guess it must be pretty extraordinary then, huh." "Uh, yeh, you could say that." Sunlight managed trying to stifle a laugh. "Alright, if you're so good then work your magic, fire girl." Flower ordered, her patience almost gone thanks to Sailor Titan repeating the same thing over. "Fine," Sunlight shrugged and then turned to Titan and took a deep breath, "Okay, look Titan, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I have to use, err, desperate measures to, uh, help you. Sorry about this Titan, but you leave me no choice." With a sigh, Sunlight walked over to her partner and got ready to use her desperate measures. Titan was still saying "Of course! How could I have missed it! It was right in front of me the whole time!" when Sunlight drew back her hand and slapped her as hard as she could! Everyone gasped in surprise except Sunlight and Titan, who mean while had stopped talking and had tears streaming down her face without making a sound, while Sunlight looked like she was feeling the same pain as Titan. "W-what happened?" Titan mumbled feeling her cheek. Then she saw that Sunlight was in as much pain as her and she started laughing. "And just what's so funny?" Sunlight managed as she rubbed her cheek in the same spot as were she hit Titan. "Excellent time for you to finally link with me, huh." Titan replied with another giggle. Realizing what she meant, Sunlight also laughed. "It's official, they have both gone crazy." Sailor Cat declared. "Hey that's my daughter you're calling crazy!" Mars shouted. "That's mine too! And they haven't gone crazy. They just think that it's funny that Sunlight learned how to link herself with Titan right as she slapped her. In other words, Sunlight had just linked with Titan when she slapped her and ended up feeling Titan's pain as well. Now that I think about it, it is kind of funny." Saturn laughed. "Traitor." Mars mumbled. "Actually mom, it is pretty funny." Sunlight said, backing up Saturn. "So Titan," Sunlight began, "What exactly were you talking about when you were chanting like that a few seconds ago anyway?" Titan looked at Sunlight and smiled her 'I know something you don't know' look. "Ah, so you don't remember do you?" Titan asked. "Remember what?" "What Sailor Cat said a little while ago." Titan answered her friend. "And what might that be?" Cat asked interested. Titan laughed and decided to give her friends a hint. "Hey, Sailor Cat," she started, "How many people did you say you and your cousins fought in the Royal Garden?" "Three. Why?" Then it hit everyone. They all knew that the only one's that were in the garden when it was attacked were Ren and Sailor Sunlight, but Cat said that she fought three people. "I see that you've caught on." Titan laughed. "But I don't remember any other girl." Sunlight said. "I do." Someone said from above. Everyone looked up in time to see a girl with braided hair and cone-like meatballs jump down from where Sunlight and Titan had been earlier. "Ren!" Serenity shouted and ran over to hug her daughter. Princess Renity smiled and returned the hug then turned to Sailor Sunlight and repeated, "I do. She came before you got to the garden and helped me, then got ready to leave, but before she did, she told me to give her regards to my mom. Then she left and you came Sunlight." Sailor Sunlight as well as everyone else was baffled. "I don't understand, how could she know me? Maybe if you tell me what she looked like then I'll remember her." Neo-Queen Serenity told her daughter. "Well, she had her hair just like yours mom, except she had her's braided and it was silver. She had crystal-blue eyes and also had a cat with her. The cat was silver and had a star on its forehead, like Luna has a moon." Ren said. "She also had a sailor suit on." Cat added. "A sailor suit? I didn't know there were any other scouts." Mars said in disbelief. "I still don't remember her." Serenity interrupted. "Uh guys?" King Endymion said, "Why are you talking like you're all friends when you were fighting just a few minutes ago." Everyone looked blank for a minute and then jumped away remembering that what King Endymion said was true and got in fighting stances. Good guys on one side and bad guys on the other.  
  
Part 2  
  
Sunlight, being the arrogant fighter she was, was the first to attack. "Sunlight. Solar. Flare!" A blinding gold beam was thrown from her hands and hit the ground in front of the enemy. "Cover your eyes!" She yelled to every good guy in the room before doing do herself. The gold energy ball glowed brighter and became a blinding flare that blinded whoever didn't cover their eyes for five minutes. "Titan. Dark Energy. Strike!" Titan used her attack right after Sunlight and it knocked the four evil scouts off their feet and into the wall that had been twenty feet behind them. They two amateur scouts smirked as they crossed their arms while the original scouts plus the generals, King, and Queen were frozen from shock and slight embarrassment. Then Mars blinked and turned to Uranus. "Uranus! You taught them that didn't you!" She demanded and Uranus laughed nervously. "I didn't expect them to actually use it in battle." They stopped bickering when the rocks that had been on the four evil scouts started moving and everyone looked at that direction. The now furious cousins burst out in a flash of energy and were floating above the pile of rocks. "You'll pay for that!" They screamed and Sunlight grinned, as if challenging them, which didn't make them or the original scouts, who were trying not to run with the exception of Uranus, happy. "Stand back and let us handle them." Sunlight said as she fingered some imaginary thing at her side. Uranus saw this and with a grin that the two had grown to know, said, "You sure are confident." Titan and Sunlight returned the grin and smirked as the enemy came flying at them. They jumped up with ease and the four crashed into the wall again but were up a few seconds later. As the two dodged the four, Titan reasoned, "You do know that you can't win this right? You're anger is blinding you. You're making this too easy for us." This angered them more and they began shooting at them. As Sunlight dodged one of the blasts, some of her red-orange hair got singed and she screamed while holding her hair a little above where some had been burned off. The cousin's laughed evilly and then Sunlight froze. Uranus and Titan noticed this and panicked. They had seen her do this when training and knew what would happen. They quickly pulled the King, Queen, Generals, and other scouts behind a pile of rubble and told them to watch but stay low. They were confused but didn't ask questions and focused their eyes on Sunlight, who Uranus refused to let Mars get too due to the fact that it was her that they were hiding from. Sunlight had been twitching slightly and even the four cousins stopped laughing to notice it. They soon realized that she was crying and were shocked when she made a fist and the rock that she had had in her hand melted. Her right hand was still playing with the invisible thing and the good guys as well as bad gasped when she was surrounded by a fiery aura that came from her and were even more surprised when her hair changed colors from red-orange to gold, to silver, to purple, to black, then to the color of a raging flame. Her hair got a little longer and struck the ground all around her, engulfing it in flames. Mars was about to run out to help her daughter but Uranus pulled her back and made her watch as Sunlight's hair formed a cage around her and revealed Sailor Sunlight with the sun symbol glowing on her head and the real shocker came from her outfit and her eyes. Her eyes had turned to a deadly black with a touch of silver and she had on a completely different sailor suit. This one had midnight blue boots like the ones worn by Saturn, a blood red skirt that had a black layer underneath, her back bows were black and her front were red, her broach was a golden sun, her flap was black and red, her chocker was black with a golden sun on it, her gloves were like Uranus' with black rings, her earrings were gold and red suns, and oddly, instead of a tiara, she had the sun symbol on her forehead. Uranus pointed toward her right hand and as everyone watched her play with the invisible thing, a sword with a gold handle and two blood red jewels embroider into the handle, appeared there. Now, instead of playing with air, she was playing with the stunning sword. Everyone but Titan and Uranus were shocked and Sailor Cat managed to stammer out a 'who are you'. The new Sailor Sunlight grinned evilly and said, "I am Cosmic Sailor Sun and you," Cosmic Sun pointed at her with the sword, "Are the enemy who has caused me to be awakened." Queen Serenity paled and stumbled back a bit, causing the scouts to go to her side. "I-it c-can't be. C-cosmic S-sailor Sun hasn't shown herself since my mother's mother was queen. It was said that she had been killed during the Great War back then. Cosmic Sailor Sun was a legend. In her last battle, she went alone to fight the army of thousands that the Negaverse sent. The army was defeated but she was never seen again." Serenity mused and all of the scouts turned toward Cosmic Sun and let out a 'wow' each. "But why is she in my daughter?" Mars demanded. It was Saturn who spoke this time, "Cosmic Sailor Sun was an amazing warrior. Many people envied how she could kill and not be bothered by it. Yet, Cosmic Sun was special. She was a scout of two different planets, and it was even more mystical because her parents were royalty of two different peoples. Sun's mother was the High Queen Firefly of Mars and her father was the High King Striker. This made it difficult for Cosmic Sun to make friends because her mother was Lunarian and her father was Solarian. So if she tried to make friends in the Lunarian area, people would shun her because of her Solarian and the same would happen in Solarian territory. Sun eventually gave up on friends and just enrolled herself as a Universal Knight. These are people who dedicate their lives to protecting the whole universe and wouldn't care if they were killed. If captured, they either kill themselves or provoke the enemy to kill them. Sun was different though. She was captured only once, but that was all that was needed for the enemy to learn to stay away from her. It's said that she summoned her Solunar Sword and killed anyone who came near her. She also had the power to melt things so that helped too. After that, all of the enemy tried to stay away from her but if they even stepped into this universe, she would already be there waiting for them and kill them before they could even scream. She was the best knight there ever was. To answer your question, it is said that when she died in body, that Cosmic Sun's spirit never died and that it spread through generations until a descendent of Firefly, who was fit to be queen of Mars had a child with a descendent of Striker, who was also fit to be king. If it was a girl, then that girl, Alana in this case, would become the scout of the sun and mars, and when provoked because something loved was destroyed, Cosmic Sun would be re-born to destroy the enemy to finish what it was that her host started that was the reason that she was distressed. The thing is, Cosmic Sun doesn't stop until her mission is done. Right now, that would be to fight the cousins. They won't stand a chance against her. There was only one person who ever could." Everyone looked at her expectantly and a voice rang out from the shadows, a pair of gold eyes was made visible as the figure talked, "Yes, and that person was my ancestor. The one who has been re-born in me." The woman's body soon joined the gold eyes. Her hair was silver and was like Ren's except instead of having cones or meatballs, her meatballs were in the shape of stars. "That's her!" Ren suddenly shouted pointing toward the newcomer. "That's the woman who saved me in the gardens!" The woman smiled at her and bowed while saying, "You majesty." The group gasped. Nobody called a princess 'your majesty'. They always used that for a queen or king. "Now to take care of why I'm here." The woman said and after waving to Cosmic Sun, she said, "See you in the past Sun." and went into Pluto's Time Gate. Cosmic Sun waved goodbye and nodded, then turned her attention back to the four cousins. It was just then that the group realized how much that woman looked like Serenity. Cosmic Sun rolled her eyes at them except Titan, who she motioned to join her along with Uranus, Neptune, and Mars. "Let's join attacks to fight them. Uranus, team up with Neptune, and everyone else go solo. They aren't really evil so we just want to paralyze them until I can turn them good okay? It should be easy since they're only half evil." The chosen scouts nodded and chose a cousin to target. Taking the first move, Neptune pulled out her mirror and yelled, "Submarine Reflection!" A light emanated from it and after going over the four, it made their weak points glow. Uranus grinned and raised her right hand while calling, "World Shaken!" The attack flew at Prism and knocked her out cold. Mars drew an arrow made of fire and after aiming at Kitty, she yelled, "Flame Sniper!" Sun gestured for Titan to go next after Kitty got knocked out and growled when the two remaining cousins got back to back, making Titan and Cosmic Sun work together. "Cosmic Solar Winds!" "Titan Black Hole!" The attacks hit each enemy and the two joined the other two in la la land. "Cosmic Healing Activate!" Cosmic Sun raised her hands up and brought them down quickly as a light fell onto them and threw it at the four unconscious cousins. The light encased them and in mere moments, they were healed from their evil and became regular humans again except the facts that they had transformation sticks in their hands. Prism had a prism on her stick, Jewel had one of every birthstone in order, Kitty had a kitten on her's, and Flower had a rose on her's. Cosmic Sun turned back to Sailor Sunlight and, exhausted from the use of her hidden powers, she managed to say, "Cosmic Sun has decided to entrust Titan with the ability to contact her. If you are in serious danger and have no other choice, you can call her by shouting, 'Cosmic Sailor Sun! We need your help! At my plea, help us now!' and she will awaken in me again. Oh and she said that she would try not to get me hurt in the battle. Now if you don't mind, I'm very tired. Good night." She then fainted and was caught by the quick, agile Sailor Uranus. Pluto walked over to Uranus and Sunlight, who had de- transformed when she fainted, and took her from Uranus. Sailor Titan volunteered to carry her threw the gate and Ren said that she could walk. Titan took Sunlight and walked threw the gate with Ren soon behind her. "Good luck." They said as the three girls disappeared, Ren carrying the bags that had appeared. 


	3. New Girls In Town

Hi everybody! I know I haven't put up anything recently but I was bored and I figured I'd put something up. I'm not going to do that disclaimer stuff though because if I owned Sailor Moon, I'd have put this in the series and if you haven't noticed, it isn't in the series. Well, I hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
New Girls In Town  
  
Cherryhill Temple in Crossroads  
  
"If you ask me I say she's dead", Alana heard Sarah mumble to the other princess', "there is no way anyone can sleep that long!!!!!" "Will you be quiet Sarah" Alana mumbled to her, ~yawn~ " as the princess of Mars I need my beauty sleep to snag a prince."  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Cassandra laughed, "If you snag a prince you'll have to throw him back. We're not in Crystal Tokyo you know. We're not even in the 30th century."  
  
"I know," Alana said her voice full of exhaustion, " but I was hoping that it was just a horrible dream." "We all probably did." Rini confessed. "That was no dream." Apollo informed them. "Oh Apollo," Alana said finally remembering her guardian, "Where were you when we got here? I didn't see you come with us through the gate."  
  
"Of course you didn't" Luna said coming out from under Rini's bed, "You girls were way to eager too see the past scouts and too worried for your mothers to see us."  
  
"Girls it's been a while since me and Luna have contacted your mothers," Artemis said coming from the shadows startling Jessica, "We have to go to the future soon and get the latest news." "Artemis! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Jessica yelled at her feline friend. "Who was sneaking? I was being as loud as possible." Artemis joked. "Where's a punching bag when you need one?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Okay," Rini said getting back on track, " it's fine with us but you should leave as soon as possible." "You mean you've contacted them already?" Merindia asked shocked. "Of course," Diana said, "that was the first thing we did after you fell asleep."  
  
~Knock knock~  
  
"Coming!" Alex shouted as she ran for the door but Shela got there first and answered it. "Hi Raye! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Raye responded cheerfully, "I wanted to ask you something though." "Shoot." Talona, who came up behind Shela, told Raye. "Okay. Well, you see, my friends are going to come over today for study- buddies and I was wondering if you would like to join us, that is, if you aren't busy or anything." "We'd love to meet your friends, Raye." Rini said from behind Talona. "Great, they should be here any minute now", Raye told them, "I can't wait to introduce you to them!"  
  
"Hey what's all the commotion about?" came a sleepy voice from behind the girls. "Alana! You're soooooo lazy!" Merindia complained, "If you got up sooner you would have heard what Raye said but nnnnoooooooo, you had to get your 'beauty sleep'." She said with sarcasm in her voice. "Now we have to waist time and tell you what she said." All Alana could do was stick her tongue out at Merindia.  
  
"Aww Merindi, lighten up its not that hard to explain something to her, I mean, its not like she was born yesterday." Alex told her matter-of-factly, "now listen, Alana, Raye here has just asked us if we wanted to join her and her friends when they do study-buddies here today and of course we accepted." "Ohhhhhhhh. Okay I get it now." Alana replied after carefully listening to Alex explain. Then as if it finally hit her, a look of terror crossed her face. 


End file.
